


Godzilla Attacks

by Kixuneken



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla-Millennium Series (Movies), Godzilla: Final Wars (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixuneken/pseuds/Kixuneken
Summary: A perfectly fine day in Tokyo quickly becomes a nightmare as an unknown creature rises from the depths of Tokyo Bay
Kudos: 1





	Godzilla Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a one-off chapter.Its only so that i can get the hang of Ao3.

Godzilla Attacks

The sun rises from the horizon,prompting the fact that morning has arrived at the city of Tokyo.It was the 6th of August.The buzzing metropolis city,an economic powerhouse and the capital of Japan is filled with humans,all with different backgrounds.

Everyone thought that it will just be another ordinary day in the city.The reports of strange aquatic life activity in Tokyo Bay has stopped,further easing the feelings and worries of the city.

Well,as fate would hold,out of the blue,a wave was approaching Tokyo Bay at rapid speeds.The walls weren't able to hold up the intensity and power of the waves and were destroyed in an instant.

The citizens were caught off guard and as the waves made landfall,the sirens went off,urging people to seek shelter as soon as possible.

It sounded as if Tokyo has been hit by a tsunami,its first since the 2011 disaster,though this one was much more powerful as it managed to make its way into the suburbs.

However,something frightening happened.Something that most thought wasn't real.

A giant tail.

A giant tail with dorsal plates appeared from the bay of Tokyo.Then a nightmarish head appears out of the waters,which then followed by its body.The creature stand with two legs that are bulky,two hands that were the same size as a Tyrannosaurus Rex hands.Overall,it stands at a height of 100 meters.

As the creature makes landfall,the rest of Japan receives images and footage of the event.Scientist call the creature;

Gojira.

As Gojira continues his rampage through the city,the citizens were in awe.Never were Japan prepared for something like this.

Gojira swung its tail,demolishing buildings in the process.the sound of car alarms goess off as the Prime Minister officially declares Tokyo a disaster zone.

The creature made it to the center of the city,where Tokyo Tower is.Although Tokyo Tower was clearly taller than the creature was,its pure strength was unimaginable as it forces its way through the metal framework and topples the tower.

Tokyo Tower has always been something that Japan was proud of,but as the Tokyo Tower topples to the ground,it seemed as if they have lost faith and accepted the fate that the country has gotten themselves into.

Exactly 25 seconds later,gunshots and missiles from military helicopters were heard fired through the city,straight at the creature.But,none of them worked.If anything,it made Gojira more angry.

Its dorsal plates started to glow blue,as it charges up for an attack.It opens its mouth and a blue coloured beam was seen firing through the air and hitting the helicopters.Gojira move its head around the city,directing its beam through the city,penetrating and destroying buildings in them.

The military were ground to a halt.There is nothing they can do.

Gojira has arrived.And there is nothing they can do.

-End- 


End file.
